Field of the Invention
This invention relates to computer-based generation of a three-dimensional virtual reality environment, and particularly to generating a three-dimensional virtual reality environment from a business process model.
Description of Background
Business processes can be modeled using several techniques, including formal techniques like Business Process Management Notation (BPMN) or activity diagrams in Unified Modeling Language (UML), and informal techniques using graphical drawing programs. Business processes are typically represented using nodes and arcs connecting the nodes. In most cases, nodes represent activities of the business process and arcs represent transitions used to describe the flow of the process by linking the activities in the order they should be executed. However, in some cases arcs are used to represent work that needs to be done, and nodes provide the order in which the work needs to be done to accomplish the business process. The business process model may require human participation for some of its activities to be completed, or may not require any human participation because the activities are fully automated by either computer applications or other types of machines. In most cases, a combination of automatic and human activities is used. Other business process modeling concepts like condition nodes and events can always be mapped to activities and arcs, so for the purpose of this application only activities and arcs will be used.
Virtual Reality (VR) describes a computer technology that allows humans to interact with a computer via a simulated environment. Most VR environments provide sensorial information such as sounds and visual experiences via computer interfaces (e.g., speakers, headphones, computer screen, stereoscopic technology, etc.), typically in three dimensions (3-D). VR environments are interactive through a variety of inputs, such as a keyboard, mouse, or glove.
Business processes are often difficult for humans to visualize, particularly when the business processes do not map directly to a physical implementation, such as a production line. Using a 3-D VR environment to visualize a business process that is unbounded to a physical implementation would be beneficial to simplify validation, simulation, execution, and monitoring of the business process. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a method to generate a 3-D VR environment from a business process model.